


Head over heels

by duesternis



Series: Shoot me down and lift me up [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Crime syndicate Au, Fluffy Porn, Humor, Lazy Sex, M/M, Not Overwatch AU, PWP, Top Jesse McCree, back in Santa Fe, bad dirty talking, blowing raspberries, surprise i'm a fan of switching with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: Isn't the light in Santa Fe just pretty on naked skin? ------last part of a crime syndicate AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little feel-good extra.  
> Because the boys deserve all the good times after what I put them through.
> 
> For the last time I want to blame my dear best friend @waldwasser for all of this. Love you, darling.

„Home, sweet home.“ Jesse laughed and took the last two steps with one jump.  
He opened the door at the top of the stairs and beckoned Hanzo inside with all the flourish he could manage.  
Hanzo just rolled his eyes and stepped into the large room. Light filtered into it through the high, small windows.  
He smiled and dropped his coat on the chair by the door.  
„Dusty home.“ Still warm though.  
Jesse closed the door and flung his hat at the chair. Missed by half a metre. The serape landed atop the hat. He pried his boots off and Hanzo stroked a gentle finger through the coating of dust on the table.  
They had shared a lot of breakfasts at it. Hanzo smiled fondly and walked on to the sofa.  
Threw a glance at the kitchen and remembered his quest for plates that first morning.  
„Remember, when I told you I thought you handsome?“

Jesse laughed and nodded. „Yeah, I do. Handsome.“ He dragged a soft hand over Hanzo’s broad shoulder and kissed his regal brow warmly.  
Afternoon sun bronzed Jesse‘s throat.  
Hanzo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s broad neck. „Oh, no. What can I do in the grasp of such a charming man.“ His voice was level and calm, only the sparkle in his eyes betraying his tone.  
Jesse laughed, a deep rumble in his chest and Hanzo smiled. This was foolish.  
„You could swoon.“ A bad stage whisper, if Hanzo had ever heard one. Worse than Genji’s.  
Hanzo raised one brow, tried not to laugh and pretended to swoon in Jesse’s arms. Complete with open mouth and hand at his forehead.  
And was promptly picked up, bridal style. Now he really had to laugh.  
Dust floated in the slanting light and Jesse laughed along. Dropped Hanzo on the bed and made it bounce, falling on it next to him.  
„Fancy meetin‘ ya here, darlin‘. Are ya here often? Cause I won‘t mind seein‘ that gorgeous face more often.“  
Hanzo slapped Jesse’s chest with a snort. „Stop, you large idiot!“  
Jesse stopped laughing, looked at Hanzo and frowned. „Shouldn’t that be big, not large?“  
Hanzo opened his mouth, stilled and closed it again. Scrunched his nose up and shrugged.  
Then they both erupted into laughter. Jesse collapsed against Hanzo’s side and Hanzo folded over Jesse’s shoulder, shaking with joy.  
Suddenly Jesse surged up, claimed Hanzo’s laughing mouth in a kiss and licked over his jawline.  
Hanzo slapped him again, ruffled his hair and kissed his nose. „Gross, you slobbering beast. Down.“

„Woof.“  
Jesse slipped his hands under Hanzo’s shirt, kissed his collarbone wetly and tickled his sides. Hanzo squealed, kicked at Jesse’s legs and dragged the red sweater over his ruffled hair at the same time.  
Hanzo’s shirt crumpled on the dusty floor and Jesse covered his chest with small, tickling kisses, making Hanzo arch and gasp under every single one.  
„Aww, yer so cute when ya try to be stoic, honey.“  
Hanzo tugged on Jesse’s hair and laughed breathlessly. „Stop it right now!“ Tears clung to his lashes and his hear was racing.  
A moment of pondering silence. Then: „Nah.“ And big hands tickled Hanzo’s tender flanks relentlessly.  
A sloppy kiss to his waistline, right next to the few hairs dusting his belly and Hanzo bucked his hips against Jesse’s hard shoulder.  
He hissed a needy „Yes“ and rubbed Jesse’s face against his crotch. Jesse used the opportunity to blow raspberries to the tender belly and earn another slap to his shoulder. And another gasped laugh from Hanzo.  
Then he opened Hanzo’s flap with his teeth and licked a wet stripe over the thin cotton of his shorts.

Hanzo grunted and stroked Jesse’s head with a flat hand. „Good boy.“  
Jesse lifted his head and looked at Hanzo with a scrunched up face. „Ewww, that’s disgustin‘, sweetheart. Ain‘t a dog or som‘thin‘ but a beast that won‘t be tamed.“  
Another fit of laughter and they somehow managed to get their pants off. Jesse pressed sloppy kisses to Hanzo’s smooth legs and Hanzo carved red half moons into his shoulders.  
Cool fingers roamed down Hanzo’s sides and he snorted, tried to hold the laughter back and failed utterly when Jesse lifted his head to grin at him with wobbly eyebrows. He looked ridiculously handsome.  
„Why’s ya laughin‘ all the time?“ Jesse laughed along and turned Hanzo on his belly. Hanzo chuckled, pulled a pillow under his chest and shrugged.  
Jesse kissed the small of his back and tugged a tube of lube out of the nightstand. „Am I that funny?“  
„Not really.“ Hanzo shrugged again, spread his legs and chuckled at the faux look of hurt pride on Jesse’s handsome face. That was shoved into his own.  
„Ya hurt me, dear.“  
„Get on with it.“ He rolled his eyes, laughed and gasped affronted when Jesse slapped his rear jokingly.  
„Ass.“  
„Correct.“ They grinned at each other and Jesse kissed Hanzo’s inked shoulder. Hanzo reached back and touched Jesse’s inked side.  
„As always, right-o!“  
And now Hanzo had to laugh for real. Belly-deep, shaking laughter. More tears.

Jesse clicked his tongue, chuckled and slathered his right hand with lube. Slipped Hanzo a finger and crooked it against his prostate.  
It did beautiful things to the laugh still hanging on his lips. Made it breathy and weak and made Hanzo spread his legs still wider. He lifted his hips and Jesse gently bit into one of the round cheeks.  
„Yummy.“  
Laughed against it and tickled another snort out of Hanzo.  
„You tease me.“ Hanzo looked at Jesse over his shoulder and smiled fondly. Eyes warm and mouth loose with joy.  
„Never would think’f it, love.“  
„Don’t lie now.“ Another finger and Hanzo moaned into the sheet. Sunlight tickled his back and Jesse’s beard was pleasant against his shoulder.  
„More?“  
Hanzo nodded with a lazy grin and Jesse pulled his fingers out. Made an obscene sound, popping his lips. Hanzo laughed and Jesse snickered.  
„Naughty man ya are. Ain’t ya ashamed of yerself?“ He laughed against Hanzo’s shoulder and slicked his erection, prodded against Hanzo’s entrance and watched his broad back shake with badly concealed laughter.  
„Very often so.“ Blank voice again and Jesse snorted as he slipped into Hanzo.  
„Liar, liar, pants on fire.“ A teasing lilt to his warm voice.  
„But, Jesse, I‘m not wearing pants.“ Hanzo leaned his head back, arching his throat and moaned through the pleasant feeling of Jesse sliding into him.  
They both chuckled, easy thrusts and fond words exchanged in the pleasant light of the late afternoon.

Hanzo stretched his back like a cat and Jesse scratched him behind the ears. „Meow. Good kitty.“  
Hanzo broke into laughter again and collapsed against the sheets. Breathless and shaking. He was slapping the mattress weakly and gasped, when Jesse pinched one of his nipples gently.  
„Cute kitty.“  
Jesse thrust into him with a gentle rhythm and went on scratching his head and back. He cooed and meowed and purred at Hanzo, sending him into laughter fit after laughter fit. Interspersed with moans, whenever Jesse slid a palm over one of Hanzo‘s perked nipples.  
„S-Stop it, you buffon. I won’t have this treatment anym-“ With a gasp Hanzo bucked under the continued thrusts against his prostate and Jesse leaned over his broad back, purring into his ear.  
„You beast!“  
„Should I bark again?“  
Hanzo bellowed with laughter, threw his head back and spilled against the sheets, clenched around Jesse, eyes wet with joy. A hand cupped his stretched throat and Jesse bit against his shoulder.  
Hissed, snickered and bucked into Hanzo once, twice, before spilling his own.  
Then he leaned close to Hanzo’s ear once more and took a deep breath.  
„Woof.“

Hanzo gasped, turned half around and dropped into the sheets, shaking with mirth.  
„Awww, yer so cute, when ya laugh.“  
Jesse pulled out, snickered at the hitch in Hanzo’s laughter and rolled him around. Kissed him soundly on the mouth and let his shoulder be slapped weakly.  
„Jesse, you large fool.“  
„Shouldn’t that be a big fool, darlin‘?“ A smart grin and Hanzo touched the stretched lips gently.  
Wrapped his arms around Jesse’s middle and kissed his wide mouth. „I like large better.“  
„No wonder yer so fond of America. Ain’t nothing large as that.“  
„Russia? China?“  
„Aww, now yer playin‘ with me, sweetheart!“  
„I’d never, Jesse.“ Hanzo grinned, eyes sparkling and shoved Jesse off the bed.  
The sunlight tickled dust from the table and laughter painted the dark corners gold too.

 

Silently, still laughing, Hanzo and Jesse both swore to themselves, that they would never let that laughter fade again.


End file.
